Computing devices and computing networks are frequently employed by users to obtain information on a variety of topics. Due to the breadth of information provided, many network-based systems enable users to search for information on those systems. Commonly, users are enabled to submit structured or unstructured queries to a network-based system, which the system then attempts to match to a set of potential search results. Due to their ease of use, unstructured queries, such as freeform text strings, are often preferred by users. However, due in part to their unstructured nature, these queries are often ambiguous, and therefore result in at least partially irrelevant search results being provided to a user.
For example, a user interested in locating information on hotel accommodations in the city of Springfield, Mo., may search a network-based service using the query string “hotels in springfield.” However, the network-based service may be unable to determine from the text of the query which specific city of “Springfield” the user is interested in (e.g., Springfield, Mo., Springfield, Mass., Springfield, Oreg., etc.), or indeed, whether “springfield” denotes a city in the United States at all. Thus, merely executing the query and providing a set of results is highly likely to present irrelevant information to a user, resulting in a decrease in user satisfaction with the system and an increased use of computing resources necessary to service the user.